


Letting the Cables Sleep

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, PTSD, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Mikor Anita élete darabokra hullik, egyenesen Santa Fébe szalad, Edwardhoz.





	Letting the Cables Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letting the Cables Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531071) by [PlotWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/PlotWitch). 



**_Letting the Cables Sleep by PlotQueen_ **

_You in the dark/You in the pain/You on the run_

Hirtelen felriadt az álomtalan alvásból, figyelt és a Berettájáért nyúlt. Az egyetlen hang, amit a heves esőn és mennydörgésen túl hallott, a saját szaggatott légzése volt. Csak az árnyékok voltak körülötte, ahogy a villám végigsöpört a szobáján a szélesre húzott függönyökön keresztül, hogy láthassa a vihar tombolását a sivatagon keresztül.

Volt egyfajta esztétikai szépsége egy teljes falnyi ablaknak. Mindegyik golyóálló volt, és a plafontól a padlóig ért. A nagyszerű kilátást csak a növények törték meg, ahogy erőszakosan és kontrolálatlanul burjánzottak. Vadon.

Aztán újra kopogtak. Kicsúszott az ágyából, egy szürke köntöst tekert maga köré, lazán megkötve, hogy elrejtse meztelenségét és kinyitotta a hálószoba ajtaját. A nappaliba lenézve nem látott semmit, ezért ellazította a karját, leengedte a fegyvert maga mellé, megdörzsölve vele a combját a puha pamuton keresztül.

És újra.

Ráébredt, hogy senki nincs az otthonában, az illető az ajtónál van. Miközben odament, rápillantott a kandallópárkány fölött lévő órára a nappaliban.

Hajnali három.

Az ajtó kettőre volt zárva a behatolók ellen, és miközben hátrahúzta a reteszt, kinézett a kukucskálón. Csak sötétség és árnyak. Alig látni keresztül az eső függönyén, ami az ajtó külsejét verte.

Ahogy elfordította a zárat, lenyomta a kilincset és kinyitotta az ajtót, a vihar átcsapott fölötte, bőrig áztatva. De nem érezte, ahogy meglátta az apró árnyékot ott állni, egy bőrönddel a lába mellett és a fájdalommal az arcán.

_Living a hell/Living your ghost/Living your end_

– Edward – mondta halkan.  
A szemei vörös foltok az arcán, egy sápadt arcon, amit beborítottak a horzsolások. Horzsolások és vér.

Berúgta a bőröndöt az előtérbe és a lány megingott. Edward köré fonta a karjait, mire ő nekitámaszkodott, majdnem összeesve a kimerültségtől.

– Mi történt? Ki tette ezt veled? – kérdezte, miközben határozottabban húzta magához.  
Mielőtt a nő válaszolhatott volna, felkapta és bevitte a házba, leültette a kanapéra, majd otthagyta, de csak annyi időre, hogy becsukja és bezárja az ajtót.

Mikor visszament, a lány már a kanapé sarkában volt összegömbölyödve. Magába fordulva, elrejtőzve, vagy legalábbis próbálva.

– Anita – mondta lágyan, ahogy letérdelt elé.  
Ő erre felemelte a fejét és a pillantása találkozott a férfiéval. Edward halkan káromkodott, ahogy a nehéz hajzuhatagot kisöpörte az arcából, olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak tudta.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte újra.

Az arca horzsolások szimfóniája volt. Néhány kicsi volt és oly sötét, majdnem fekete, néhány sokkal nagyobb, mint egy kéz körvonala. Vér volt a szája sarkában, valamint számos vágás, végig az arcán, amik körmöktől származtak. A legrosszabb egy mély vágás volt a szemei fölött, aminek az alsó széléből még mindig vér csöpögött a jobb halántékára.

Megrázta a fejét. Ma este nem képes beszélni.

_Never seem to get in the place that I belong_

A vendégszoba ajtajának dőlve nézte, ahogy alszik. Olyan kicsinek és törékenynek látszott. De ő jobban tudta, mint a legtöbben, hogy nem volt törékeny. Ám a megjelenése meghazudtolta ezt a tényt, különösen most.

Látta sérülten ezelőtt is, de semmi, ami ilyen átlagos, mint ez, nem maradt meg ilyen sokáig. Átlagos. Az ajkába harapott, próbált nem nevetni a szó iróniáján. Valami átlagos nem késztetné futásra Anitát. Különösen nem őhozzá.

Az átlagos, valami olyasmi, amiben a segítségére van szüksége… vagy a védelmére. Hogy melyikre, nem tudta. De a védelemre tippelt.

A hallgatása sok mindent elmondott. Különösen, mikor segített neki megtisztálkodni. Nem tudta önállóan megtenni, alig tudta felemelni a karját még annyira is, hogy kopogjon, mikor megérkezett.

Az egyik szinte biztosan törött. A másik vállból kificamodott. Egy hangot sem adott ki, mikor sínbe tette az egyiket, a másikat pedig egy lepedővel és egy erős rántással visszarakta a helyére.

A háta és az oldala zúzódásokkal volt borítva. A legtöbb csizma alakú volt. Tapasztalatból tudta. A mellkasa és a hasa alig volt érintett. Labdába kellett gömbölyödnie, hogy védje azokat a területeket, hogy védje a lábaktól, amik taposták.

Ösztönösen.

Vajon gondolt rá, miközben történt, hogy még mindig küzdjön? Meg kellett próbálnia megvédeni magát, mint hogy gyáván tűrje, mert talán megölték volna, ha nem teszi. Néhány kemény ütés jóvátehetetlen sérülést okozott volna.

A lábai. Zúzódottak. De nem töröttek. Még több bizonyíték rá, hogy keményen megverték. De nincs magyarázat, nincs vád.

Nem beszélt, mióta kimondta a nevét.

_Don't wanna lose the time/Lose the time to come_

Edward farmerban aludt, felvette, hogy ezzel is segítsen neki. Anita számára kényelmetlen volt az alkalmi meztelenkedés. Ez alkalommal nem volt álomtalan az alvása, teljes részletességgel róla szólt. Apró dolgok, amiket elmulasztott éber pillanataiban.

A vér rajta, igen, túl sok. De a vér a ruháin volt, amit ő kidobott a szemétbe. Beborította a farmerét. Nem volt rajta bugyi, vagy melltartó. Csak farmer és egy nagy trikó. Egy kapucnis kabát. De a nadrágját beborította a vér.

Nem voltak sebek a lábain, sem nyíltak, sem másmilyenek.

Hánykolódott alvás közben, nem akart arra gondolni, hogy ez mit jelent.

_Whatever you say it's alright/Whatever you do it's all good/Whatever you say it's alright_

Aludt, miközben a lány virrasztott. Ez mindent elmondott. Bízott benne annyira, hogy aludjon, mikor a lány nem teszi. Mikor felébredt, kibattyogott a konyhába, semmi mást nem viselve, csak farmert. Nem állt meg, hogy felvegyen egy trikót, vagy bármit, amit megtett volna, ha számít a félelemre Anita szemében.

Nem mondott semmit, miközben kávét öntött a kiöntőből, amit már Anita korábban lefőzött, és leült az asztalhoz, vele szemben. Most nem voltak virágok. Eltelt egy év, mióta utoljára látták egymást és nem voltak virágok.

– Maradsz? – kérdezte

Anita nem válaszolt.

Ő nem erőltette.

– Keresni fognak engem – a hangja rekedt volt.  
A saját hangja is ilyen volt minden alkalommal, miután megkínozták. A sikoltozástól.

Edward ült, a poharát az asztalon tartva, gondosan elrejtve a remegést, ami átfutott a kezén. A dühtől. A félelemtől.

– Biztonságban foglak tartani.

Anita ránézett, a félelem elhalványult az arcán. Nem mosolygott. Nem beszélt újra, bár a szája kinyílt.

Edward elhallgattatta a dühös hangokat a fejében, és jéghideg tekintettel nézett rá.  
– Biztonságban foglak tartani, Anita. Minden rendben lesz. Megígérem.

_Silence is not the way/We need to talk about it/If heaven is on the way/If heaven is on the way_

A napok múltak és már egy hete volt ott. Edward csak háromszor hagyta el a házat. Egyszer a gyógyszertárba ment. Egyszer bevásárolt. És egyszer elment a rendőrségre.

Nem emelhetett vádat feltevésekre és megérzésekre alapozva. Nem emelhetett vádat még akkor sem, ha tudta, ki tette. Anitának kellett volna és ő nem tette. Nem hagyta el a házat és mindig pánikkal nézett rá, mikor visszatértekor kinyitotta az ajtót.

Elutasított egy jövedelmező munkát és három fejvadászatot, hogy vele maradjon. Nem bánta meg.

Tehát maradt, és csendben dolgozott a számítógépén, miközben Anita az érzékei szélén mozgott csendben és szomorúan.

És még mindig nem beszélt.

A zúzódások gyógyultak, a vágás bezáródott. Aztán elkezdődött a sikoltozás.

_You in the sea/On a decline/Breaking the waves_

Sikítás. Tele fájdalommal, kétségbeeséssel és erőszakkal. Keresztül futott Edwardon, ahogy kiugrott az ágyából és Anita szobájába rohant, hogy megállítsa, bárki is bántja. Hogy megtartsa az ígéretét és megvédje őt.

De nem volt ott senki, csak Anita, ahogy vonaglott, kicsavarodva, összetúrva a lepedőt. És sikított. Sikított, zokogva könyörgött nekik, hogy álljanak meg, ne tegyék ezt vele. 

Majdnem rávetette magát, hogy lefogja, nehogy kárt tegyen magában, de egy veszélyes pillanatra megállt, mielőtt megtette volna. Az csak még jobban megijesztené, még rosszabbá tenné a pánikját, mint amilyen már most is volt.

– Anita, ébredj fel! Anita! – mondta, miközben megragadta a kezeit, nem tartva őket túl szorosan, de attól Anita még úgy érezte, hogy le vannak fogva. Keresztülfűzte az ujjait a lányén, engedte, hogy belekapaszkodjon, egy kis irányítást hagyva neki.

Anita előrevetette magát, a szemei sötétek és tágak voltak.  
– Kérlek! – lihegte és sírva nekirogyott a mellkasának. Sírt, először, mióta megérkezett. Eleresztette a kezeit, amik átölelték Edwardot, szorosan és keményen, ahogy a fájdalommal és félelemmel megkínzott testét tartotta, rejtette.

Óvatosan, nagyon óvatosan, Edward köré csúsztatta a karjait és tartotta őt, simogatta a haját, hagyta sírni, nem törődve a nedvességgel a meztelen bőrén. A lepedő, ami szorosan köré tekeredett, most össze volt kuszálva a derekánál.

És Anita ölelte őt.

_Watching the lights go down/Letting the cables sleep_

Anita aludt. Ahogy a nap feljött és a lágy fény betöltötte a szobát, ő aludt. A feje Edwardon nyugodott, a karjai még mindig szorították, de csendes és békés volt. Biztonságban volt.

Sokkal biztonságosabb most.

Edward kétség nélkül tudta, hogy mi történt, ki bántotta, hogy követték el. Ki bántotta olyan nagyon, hogy még az ő gyógyulási sebességével is sebhelyes volt.

És vigyázott rá, ahogy gondoskodott róla. Érte mindent kockáztatna. Mert semmi sem volt garantált, még az élete sem, amikor ellenük megy.

Ahogy Anita aludt, ő tervezgetett. Tervezett és várt. Várta, hogy felébredjen, hogy beszéljen, hogy megszabaduljon a démonaitól, hogy megnyugodjon annyira, amennyire tud. Ő megszabadulna a többitől a kedvéért.

_Whatever you say it's alright/Whatever you do it's all good/Whatever you say it's alright_

Másik éjjel, másik vihar, másik gyilkosság. Várta őket, hogy feltűnjenek, azon töprengve, amit több mint egy hónapja azon a végzetes éjszakán megtudott. Anita végre megtörte a hallgatást.

A szörnyei ellene fordultak. Nem voltak elégedettek az erkölcseivel és álszent tetteivel. Arra kényszerítették, hogy szembenézzen velük, hogy lássa, a tettei hogy húzzák keresztbe a számításaikat.

Aztán megfizettek neki érte.

Valahogy megtörték a kötést, ami összetartotta őket, aztán… megbüntették őt. Megpróbálták megtörni, talán megölni. Próbálták, próbálták. De nem tudták megtenni.

Megszökött és menekült. Olyan messze és gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott, az egyetlen helyre, amire gondolni tudott. Az egyetlen helyre, ahol biztonságban tudta érezni magát, az egyetlen személyhez, aki biztonságban tudta őt tartani.

Hozzá.

És ahogy a kötelék megtört és Anita szemei felnyíltak, Edward végre megtehette, amit mindvégig mondott neki. Megölhette őket.

A Kárhozottak Cirkuszának bejáratán át közlekedtek, figyelmen kívül hagyva a veszélyt. De a fegyverolaj szaga és az acél nem jutott olyan messzire, és ő egy mérfölddel arrébb volt, figyelve és várva a tökéletes lövő pozícióra. Csak várt rájuk, hogy elég távol legyenek az épülettől, hogy tehesse a dolgát.

Nem aggódott azon, hogy bármelyikük is túlélné ezt. Húsz golyó volt a puska tárjában, mindegyik megtöltve egy olyan anyaggal, aminek a tulajdonságai a napalméhoz voltak hasonlóak.

Fehér foszfor.

Ha egyszer eltalálja őket, égni fognak. Ha elég jól céloz, addig égnek, míg semmi nem marad belőlük. Még akkor is, ha nem, a lepattanó lövés leszakítaná az egész fejüket. Egyikük sem élhetné túl.

De nem állt szándékában hibázni. Azt tervezte, egy-egy golyót küld mindkettőnek a fejébe, hogy elindítsa a folyamatot, aztán a többi tizennyolcat is belenyomja a fontosabb szerveikbe.

Kifújta a levegőt, ahogy a puskacső mentén célzott. Az ujja lecsúszott a biztosítószegről a ravaszra, lassan megnyomva azt. Az első lövés trükkös, de aztán már megy minden szinte magától.

Mosolygott, mikor tüzelt.

_Silence is not the way/We need to talk about it/If heaven is on the way_

Anita a konyhában ült, rá várva, mikor felébredt. Későn érkezett haza és a lány már elaludt. A hálószobája ajtaja nyitva volt és úgy feküdt ott, mintha hősiesen próbált volna ébren maradni és várni rá.

Edward nem zavarta meg őt, csak bedőlt a saját ágyába és a fejére húzta a takarót. Nem szánt időt másra, csak a cipőjét vette le.

Mikor felkelt, egyenesen zuhanyozni ment, aztán kávéért, egy régi farmert felhúzva, az ujjait végigfuttatva a nedves hajában. Nem állt meg semmiért, csak egy borítékot vitt magával.

Anita az asztalnál ült, egy teli bögre volt előtte, az egyik lába kinyújtva, a másik a széken. Úgy nézte őt, mintha tudná, mit tett, míg eltűnt.

Pedig nem tudhatta, mivel úgy készítette a repülési terveit, hogy a lány azt higgye, Denverbe repült. A repülője St. Louisba ráadásul nem Denverből szállt fel, hanem egy másik reptérről, tizenkilenc mérfölddel arrébb.

Leült a mellette levő székre, és maga elé csúsztatta a kávét. Vett egy mély lélegzetet és több mint a felét megitta, mielőtt vissza letette a bögrét. Anita figyelte őt, sötét szemei olyan tágak voltak, mint az óceán. 

– Nos? – kérdezte, olyan türelmesen várva, ahogy csak tudott.

Edward nem mondott semmit, hörpintett még egyet és odacsúsztatta a borítékot. Elvette, az ujjai súrolták a kézfejét, és ott tartotta egy pillanatra. Aztán kinyitotta.

Átnézte a képeket lassan és módszeresen, az arca üres volt és élettelen, semmi nem árulta le, kivéve a könnyeket, amik lassan legördültek az arcán, és ráhullottak, hívatlanul és észrevétlenül. 

Csend, visszacsúsztatta őket a borítékba és felállt. Ahogy elsétált mögötte, a vállára fektette a kezét és lehajolt a füléhez, suttogva. – Köszönöm – és egy csókot nyomott az arcára.

Hallotta Anita szobaajtajának a csukódását és ott ült, befejezve a kávéját, mielőtt visszatért a saját ágyába. Ahogy elhaladt a lány szobája előtt megállt és csak hallgatott. Anita sírt.

De nem olyan hosszan, nem azzal a kétségbeesett és rémült zokogással, mint előtte.

_We'll wrap the world around it/If heaven is on the way_

Anita nála maradt.

A hetek egy hónapból kettőbe fordultak, aztán háromba, majd közel egy év lett belőlük. Soha nem ment vissza St. Louisba, helyette megszervezte, hogy a ház a barátainál maradjon és csak a fegyvereit és ruháit küldték el, mindenben csendesen megegyeztek, sosem beszélgetve rendesen egymással.

Edward újra munkát és vadászatokat vállalt, Anita elkezdte a saját halottkeltő üzletét, Blake Enterprises néven. Ami virágzott. Ajánlatokat kapott még Vermontból is, és ha elfogadta, Edward vele utazott, sosem kérdezve meg, sosem mondva, hogy a lány kérje rá.

Az élet csendes volt, békés, a rémálmok csökkentek Edward St. Louisba tett útja után. Néha előjöttek, és azokon az éjjeleken odament hozzá, vagy a lány őhozzá, és a legsötétebb órákat hajnal előtt csendben együtt töltötték, ahogy a másikat tartották.

Az idő telt és ők egyre gyakrabban feküdtek hol az egyik, hol a másik ágyban, nem beszélve, nem merve semmit csak lélegezve. Nem tettek semmit, csak voltak.

Míg az egyik éjjel felébredtek és arccal egymás felé fordulva találták magukat. Olyan közel, olyan nagyon közel.

Edward nem mozdult

Anita igen.

_If heaven is on the way_

Hozzányomta az ajkait, éhesen és puhán, bebocsátást keresve. 

_I'm a stranger in this town_

Lecsúsztak a kezek, bőr a bőrön, a szemek vágytól vadak, meglovagolva a szenvedély hullámait, csendesen csak nyögve és kéréseket suttogva. 

_I'm a stranger in this town_

Hátrahajtott fejjel, védtelen torokkal, gyengéd csókok és lágy lassú lökések. 

_I'm a stranger in this town_

A lábak körülölelték, egy kar, amit mögötte összefűztek és kezek… Kezek és ujjak, mik kapzsin megragadnak és tartanak, nyugalmat találnak az ölelésben. 

_If heaven is on the way_

Egy halk kiáltás, fogak karcolják a bőrt, a csók melege. 

_If heaven is on the way_

Az utóizzás csendjében lágy légzés, még lágyabb csókok. 

_I'm a stranger in this town_

Egymást ölelve, míg a reggel eljön. 

_I'm a stranger in this town_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your wonderful works! :)


End file.
